The beginning of a new Life
by Warlady
Summary: Happilly ever after is a novelty for Gríma, he finds that his new life is under the menace of a sudden end. Sequel to Redemption of the Dark Ones.
1. Default Chapter

The beginning of a new life  
  
(Sequel to the redemption of the dark ones)  
  
First act Gríma's Point of view:  
  
Black velvety sky above me, the soft ocean breeze under my feathered wings, and the pale face of the moon reflected on the dark waters of the sea. What simple yet wonderful pleasures; I was feeling in pure bliss. From the time of my second birth, when Banshee took me from the darkness of my grave and infused life in my body, I had been inundated with new sensations that both overwhelmed and delighted me. My hearing, and my sight, were as sharp as those of an Elf.  
  
Who could imagine that I, Grima, son of Gálmód, better known as Wormtongue, would be someday as immortal and magical as an Elf?  
  
Not my father, of course, who was always mulling over my uncommon appearance. "If he wasn't my only heir I would throw him from the nearest cliff. He is so weak and thin. Most of the boys of his age are taller than him by a head. "  
  
Nor his sister, a horrendous widow with a reputation of having killed her husband. "You don't dare to do such a thing, remember we need him to lay claim on our father's inheritance. Though, I wish you had not been so stupid in mating his mother, that Haradrim whore. If only you have followed my advice and married the King's sister."  
  
Nice people, both of them, talking of such things while I was in the room, as if I wasn't there, or was a kind of idiot who could not understand. I understood quite well my situation. It seemed my grandfather decided that my father should have a son in order to inherit the family estate. So, I was their only guarantee to put their greedy hands on the wealth left by the old man. I meant nothing to them, and the feeling was reciprocal.  
  
I felt so relieved when they died. I still can smell the smoke rising from the cottage that was my home. I had enough time to save my skin. But my father and aunt didn't make it out the house, although, probably they were too drunk to even notice it was on fire.  
  
The neighbours were so kind as to accuse me, a six-year-old boy, of burning down the house. Thankfully, the King's sister didn't pay attention to their stupid words. I may add the idea of killing my relatives had crossed my mind, but in that time I was too young and my heart had not darkened to that point yet.  
  
Theoden's sister was so alike Éowyn, but she was all warmth and compassion. She even took me in her house when I was left alone in the world."We are almost there, my love."  
  
Banshee's voice brought me back to the present.  
  
She was barely some feet from me, her lean perfect form gliding in the air. To mortal eyes she would be invisible, but I could see her, a dark silhouette against the nocturnal sky, surrounded by a blue aura. Her face could compete in beauty and brightness with the moon. "Look ahead, Grima, the land of our kin, Avalon!"  
  
I obeyed her command and gasped in awe. The island gleamed as a diamond against the black horizon.  
  
She laughed, a clear exquisite sound, so new in her, yet so delightful. "I guess you are surprised by its beauty. Just wait until see our castle, then you will be more amazed."  
  
A sudden current of wind came from the south, carrying a thick fog and pushing us away from our path. We tried to avoid it, edging our way upon the current. Then, a Fae, with silvery wings and a mane of long brown hair appeared floating before us.  
  
I never saw someone as him before. He was suspended in midair, his hair waving wildly in the wind. He was impossibly slender, and I could swear his wings irradiated tendrils of light. His face was austere, his eyes of ebony were cold and I could feel them piercing holes in my soul.  
  
"Do not worry, he is just Nothus, the guardian of the Southern wind," Banshee whispered to me, then addressed the stranger with her most dignified stance, "My brother, let us pass, for we are two tired Faeries looking forward to return home."  
  
"I see the news brought by the sea birds are true, you have a new consort. I am happy for you, my sister. Go ahead, I shall not hinder your path anymore." His voice is sibilant and as cold as his eyes.  
  
The wind ceased all of a sudden, and Nothus disappeared with it.  
  
So, we arrived to the shores of Avalon, and once there, with my feet on the dock I looked in wonder the magnificent harbour. I had been at Belfalas bay before, and even went close to the Grey Havens, though my eyes never saw such a magical view. The Fairish white ships, with their silvery veils extended under the moonlight, was a sight taken from the most impossible dream. I calculated one of the ships from Belfalas would surely look like a little fisher's boat compared with the huge vessels anchored here.  
  
"Even though I treasure the expression of surprise in your face, Grima, I am afraid we cannot linger here. There comes a company of wardens that will escort us to our home." She pointed towards the stone bridge that crossed the bay. I watched the company, they were a dozen of Fairies, males and females, dressed in dark tunics and leggings, and wrapped in crimson cloaks. I realized their hair were long to their elbows and as black as mine. The tallest one came toward us with the bridles of two black horses in his hands.  
  
"My lady, we were expecting you and your husband, as Queen Mab commanded us to."  
  
Banshee stood tall and dignified as the princess she was and took the bridles from him. She gave me one of the horses and climbed graciously on hers.  
  
I may not look like a Rohirrim but I surely know how to ride. So I mounted in one swift single movement and followed her lead, towards the Shadowy Woods, my new home.  
  
*****  
  
I can say we rode all night, going deeper and deeper into the woods. Though I never sat before on a more comfortable saddle and never knew a horse with more a secure and balanced gallop. I knew it was running because I could hear the powerful hooves against the ground and feel the cold night wind against my face. But I never felt my body grow weary. To be honest, since my rebirth, I felt stronger, so probably that was the reason I was unaffected by our long ride. Besides, it was impossible for me to pay attention to a single thing when so many miracles developed before my eyes.  
  
Shadowy Woods was an enchanted place. Thousand and thousand of ancient trees, with dark trunks lined at both sides of the main path. I swear I could hear them whispering to each other, and their mysterious talk mixed with the sounds of the nocturnal birds. It reminded me of Fangorn. This probably would have unnerved me before, but now it was filling me with reassurance. I saw eyes, strange eyes in the shadows, and deep vibrating voices. The Woods were alive, pulsing with energy, greeting us with a strange yet amusing salutation.  
  
Then, I saw lights, passing by our way, they were as big torches of unnatural blue fire.  
  
"Those are some of the pixies that live among the trees, they use such form when they travel. I hear they have a celebration going on, though they always are celebrating something. These woods are under our protection, but the Pixies help us to keep an eye on them." Banshee's eyes were glowing green with delight when she explained this to me.  
  
I was just recovering from this surprise when a sudden silver gleam caught my attention. I looked at my right and saw many of these gleams running parallel to our path, through the ferns of the woods. Just for a second, I had a good glimpse of one of those animals, and its shape and movements were those of a wolf. A sudden howl made me shudder in fear, because it reminded me the hideous wargs that Saruman kept alive and fed with Orcish and sometimes human flesh inside the bowels of Orthanc. So many times he had threatened me with giving my dead body to them, that I could do nothing but wince.  
  
"Those are wolves, white wolves. They are welcoming and escorting us. "  
  
"Welcoming us?"  
  
"Yes, their kin are loyal to our. Do not let their size deceive you they are not like wargs. They have lived here long time, and that's why the crest of our house has a silver wolf on a red field. The people of Avalon call us the Wolven people, and it's an honour to be called so. Someday I will introduce you with them, and maybe they will let you mount on their backs.  
  
"I think I would decline such honour, my dear, I prefer horses very much, thank you."  
  
She laughed and spurred her horse even harder.  
  
I saw her, enthralled, her long legs, hardly covered by the black dress, pressing the flanks of the horse, her dark red tresses flaring wildly in the wind, her pale face like a second moon, lit up in joy and abandoned delight.  
  
'How in the name of all gods I never noticed her alluring beauty before? How can I be so lucky as to have her heart?' I asked once again, because I had been asking this since the moment she made me hers.  
  
*****  
  
Astounding, was the only word that could describe the town of the Wolven people. We arrived there as soon as the sun appeared on the horizon. Just in time to look at the impressive black towers of the palace outlined against the pale blue sky. Orthanc could not compare to such a magnificent fortress. When we came close to the high circular wall that surrounded the city we heard the call of trumpets and horns. The huge doors opened and I almost fall from my horse when my eyes lay on the crowd that arranged tightly at both sides of the main street.  
  
When our company entered the city, lead by Banshee, the people cheered with exalted cries and waved crimson handkerchiefs in the air.  
  
Banshee came to my side and held my hand.  
  
At the saluting cries of 'Hail Princess Banshee, Hail Prince Grima' my heart skipped a beat. 'Prince Grima?' Not only I was a Fae, I was a prince. My mind reeled in sync with the exalted cheers of the people... my people. I found myself waving to them, smiling like a fool, holding the hand of my beloved one.  
  
"They love you, Grima," she leaned to my ear and whispered softly, making the hairs of my neck raise and my heart thump even harder inside my chest.  
  
"I can see it, but why?" I asked, still waving to the welcoming people.  
  
"Why? Because her princess has finally a consort. My joy is their joy. They expected this for long, and now it is happening. Your coming is a blessing to our lands."  
  
*****  
  
Banshee insisted that I needed rest, though it was impossible. How could I rest while so many things were happening around me? Besides, I was feeling vigorous as I never felt before in my entire life.  
  
When the servants showed me the principal chamber, I looked in wonder the lot of my old things arranged neatly, just as they were in my old room back in Edoras. My books on ancient lore, the instruments I used to study the stars, my records... though I noticed none of my old clothes were present.  
  
"I saved them for you, my dear. Even if you denied to come with me, I could not bear the idea of anybody scavenging through your things," Banshee said, then added "I didn't bring any of your robes, or other garments, but you will find plenty of new clothes in those drawers, and there is a hot bath prepared for you, behind that door."  
  
Everything was just like a dream. Too much at the same time to stand it, I must say. But I took it very well until the moment she mentioned the bath. The truth has to be said, I was not so used to extensive cleansing. Back in Edoras, and living among the almost barbaric people of Rohan, I learned to deal with the basic idea of washing my body very rarely. It was not proper to wash oneself so thoroughly, or to be more clean then other men, it was considered a quite feminine custom. Though, if I was going to live here, I had to stick to the rules, and it seemed that the imperative rule was to be especially clean.  
  
It took all my self control and determination to avoid feeling uncomfortable among the servants designated to help me in my grooming. I never had such attentions before, and felt embarrassed when they took of my garments. In that moment, I remembered that in my first night in Orthanc, I just let my lady undress me and all my shame disappeared under her ferocious attack. This memory helped to ease my doubts. For, if she had not found me so repulsive, then maybe I was not so disgusting as I myself had assumed.  
  
So, I sighed in resignation and stepped inside the huge tub filled with steaming water. Oh, I had been missing so much! The wonderful sensation of warm water surrounding me, and the soft lather of aromatic soap and oils washing away the dirt, not only from my body but from my hair.  
  
Once I was before the body sized mirror of the room, clean and dressed up in one of the outfits provided by Banshee I could do nothing but gasp. That one was not me! The sallow skin of my face was now almost marble white, and as soft as a polished stone. Within my irises, mixed with the pale blue, there were sparks of gold. My hair, now brushed and free of tangles, looked even darker and yet somehow bright, still a little wavy but nonetheless tamed beyond recognition. The clothes added a mysterious air to my form, the black brocade tunic, the leggings of deep blue and the leather boots up to my knees. The outfit was completed by a cape in the kingdom's colours: black on the inside and red on the outside.  
  
"So, my dear, do you like what you see?" Banshee came to my side, touching my shoulder reassuringly. She was dressed regally, a black silky gown wrapping sensuously about her beautiful form. Her hair was now combed and the black circlet that announced her status was proudly crowning her head.  
  
"Ask me that when I understand what has happened to me."  
  
She just laughed quietly and embraced me.  
  
Before I could notice she was kissing me, and my heart drummed like thunder inside my chest. All the finery and new appearances forgotten, all the magic of the realm and the events of the night thrown into oblivion. As I held her against me the entire world disappeared.  
  
Our fine clothes were discarded in minutes and we made love with urges held in check for a long time. I took the lead, conquering her, as I desired to do since our first time.  
  
So many times I had dreamed of doing this to the cold White Lady of Edoras. So long I had desired that pale statue with the golden mane, even when her beauty could only compare to her iciness. I was silly enough to believe her calm demeanour and lack of feelings would satisfy me.  
  
I was so wrong, because once I tasted the pleasures of the flesh with my Dark Lady, I became obsessed of her attentions. I was crazy in love with the female under me. That fierce creature with fire in her hair and inside her womb. Banshee melted me and sent me into the stars again and again, while her acute howls pierced my ears with its delicious animalistic sounds. I cried out her name, feeling my body and soul burning.  
  
"I love you," I whispered, when she was nestled in my arms, her long legs entangled with mine, the afterglow of our encounter still colouring her ivory cheeks.  
  
"I love you too, my dark child," she answered, her eyelids half closed, and a genuine smile drawn in her blood red lips.  
  
*****  
  
It's strange how things sometimes arrange so neatly. When my life had been so difficult and uneasy all those years at Rohan, all of a sudden I found myself a prince of a rich land, with dozens of servants to attend my desires and a beautiful wife that loved me with all her heart.  
  
It was no wonder why I was starting to feel insecure. I was standing on the balcony of my room, watching the nocturnal sky. The night was my favourite time, when I could think more clearly.  
  
"What troubles you, love?" Banshee's soft hand pressed mine.  
  
"It's nothing, my dear."  
  
"You don't deceive me, I know your heart, remember?"  
  
"I feel worried, uneasy. I've never been so happy, and I'm afraid. It's like all this calmness and happiness are a prelude to a disaster."  
  
"My poor Grima, you are so used to live on the edge of a knife. Do not worry, I am here at your side, and nothing can harm you."  
  
"I know. But still, I can't help it. I haven't feel like this since I was just a five-year-old child."  
  
"Tell me about it, maybe this could help to ease your worries." She sat on the stony edge of the balcony and looked at me with her gleaming eyes.  
  
"Those years were the happiest times in my life, until now, that's it. I was poor, very poor, but my mother always found a way to put bread in our table. Only when I had grown up did I realized that sometimes she had to sell her body to feed me. Though I never considered her a whore, because she only did what she could to keep us alive. Being a Haradrim woman was hard, especially in a land where the differences were not subtle. Maybe if we had lived in Gondor, where blood had mixed so much and many of the Gondorrim people were as dark skinned as my mother, the situation could have had another solution. But in Rohan, few people dared to employ her for the harvest or other kinds of work. Southern people had always been Rohirrim's foes, and nobody was clever enough to notice a poor woman with a child meant no harm to them."  
  
"I loved her so much, so, when she got ill and her life consumed in less than a month, I felt all my happiness drawn from my soul. My father coming for me only added grief to my already battered spirit. Maybe this joy I feel right now reminds me of the beautiful days I lived with my mother, and I fear that someone or something is lurking in the shadows, waiting to take away all of it, again." I felt a knot of tears ready to be shed. And when Banshee embraced me and stroked my back, I could do nothing but obey the desires of my heart, and cry like a child. After many long minutes, I finally felt a little relieved.  
  
"I didn't know that part of your life. You never told me about it. I suspected your heritage were not entirely from the Rohirrim, though I never imagined you were half Haradrim. So, your black hair is a gift from your mother? "  
  
"Yes, she was beautiful. Her skin was dark as polished bronze, and her hair was long and thick, black as a starless night and long to her elbows. My poor mother, even when she used peasant clothes, nothing could diminish her regal demeanour. Maybe it was only my young age, but she looked like a powerful princess to my eyes. Her name was Latifah, which meant gentle, and so she was. She sang to me in her native language, songs that told of incredible things so far away from us. She taught me to speak the Haradrim tongue, as well as other lore from ancient times."  
  
"So even then you were instructed in the old knowledge? It's not wonder you succeeded in summoning me. I felt your power since the first time you called me, the smell of your blood talked about a tormented soul, yet it told me you were a strong one in the realm of magic. "  
  
"Well, my mother always said our blood was special, that we were descended from powerful mages. She shared with me many of her secrets, about her past, living in an alkazar, surrounded by luxury and wealth. I recognize that when time passed I understood that they were mere fantasies. But in those times my dreams were filled with images from her tales. She even told me once that my real father was not Gálmód. Supposedly my father was a Djin, a kind of magical creature that had predicted I was meant to reach heights of power."  
  
"Oh, that's interesting."  
  
"What is interesting?"  
  
"Djins are relatives with fairies. A southern branch of our extensive genealogic tree."  
  
"So, you think my mother could be telling the truth?"  
  
"Perhaps, though many Haradrims claim to be descendants of Djins, even when it is not true most of the time. Though there are some details in your story that makes me think. Come with me, Gríma, I will show you something."  
  
She took my hand and guided me through the palace. Even when it was a chilly night, like most of they were in Shadowy Woods, the servants added timber to the fires inside the hearths and the corridors were filled with warmth. I had roamed through the stony hallways many times, but this place had many secret places that waited for being discovered.  
  
After a long time walking hand in hand with Banshee, we arrived to an arcade I haven't seen before. The big wooden doors opened before us, at a wave from her hand. When we entered the chamber, the torches that hung from the walls lit up instantly.  
  
I looked in wonder at the walls, where innumerable portraits looked at me with blind fairish eyes.  
  
"Those are the portraits of many of the noble people of this land, my family, my brothers and sisters, and my mother."  
  
I walked to the nearby portrait, where a beautiful fairy posed. She had long red hair, and eyes as blue as the ocean, she was wearing a simple circlet around her noble head, and a single jewel gleamed white as a star on her forehead. The lady in the painting had all the demeanour of an empress, her beauty was ethereal, and the sight of her filled my heart with warmth. I could not explain what I felt at that moment, but life has shown me that some feelings can't be described properly with words. "She is exquisite," I muttered to myself.  
  
"She is my mother, Queen Mab. You said it well, she is exquisite, the only remnant of an age long time ago lost. She is the heart of Avalon, the Queen of all magic." Banshee lead me to the depths of the hall.  
  
Along the way, I stole quick glimpses of the other paintings, where all kind of fair people were portrayed. Males and females, all looked so fascinating to me, and I wondered if someday my own picture would be hanging on these walls. I shook the idea from my head, because no one like me could compare to these people, so regal and handsome.  
  
"Look at this picture, Gríma." Banshee was pointing to an especially big painting.  
  
I walked towards it and had to blink several times. The man in the portrait was so alike me that I believed I was looking at a mirror. Though, in closer examination, I discovered my previous assumption was wrong. He was different, much different from me, shared some of my facial features, but they were composed in a more pleasant way. I reached my hand to the painting, and then looked at Banshee.  
  
"He was my son, Mordred. He died five hundred years ago. Yes, Gríma, you look so much like him, as the people of Shadowy Woods do. People from this land came from the same bloodline as the Djins. Even I share some of that blood, though my mother's heritage bloomed stronger in me."  
  
I looked at the portrait again, feeling suddenly a strange sensation nesting inside my chest. "You chose me as consort because I reminded you of your lost son?" This, more than a question was an affirmation.  
  
"Yes and no. I loved you, since the first time my eyes lay on you. I felt compelled to you because you reminded me of my son. Though, as time passed, his image faded more and more, until all that was left was you. Then I fell in love with your intelligence, your hunger for knowledge, your shadowy self. My son didn't lacked all these traits, but his longing for power was even greater than yours. He sold his soul to Sauron in exchange for more magic. He was corrupted so easily. But he failed Sauron and this caused his death, as the Dark Lord was short when it came to forgiveness."  
  
Banshee's eyes drifted towards Mordred's portrait and I could see tears forming in them. "I still can remember how I tried to convince him against such allegiance. My tears and suffering meant nothing to him He wanted to be a King, for his title as prince was not enough for him. His hunger for supremacy consumed him and lead him into darkness and death."  
  
This time, I was the one who offered a shoulder to cry on. I felt her quiet sobs like a knife in my heart. The pain of losing her only son to the hands of the darkness had been unbearable. "I wish I could do something to make you feel better. My love, now I understand what is the source of your grief."  
  
She slowly calmed, and when she finally looked me in the eyes I could see the regal disposition returning to her face. "You already did enough, when you let me help you out of the shadows. Besides, I know I did what I could for Mordred, but still hurts. He was too much like his father, proud and arrogant."  
  
The mention of her previous consort made me wince. Yes, I knew she had shared her bed with another before me, but never had I confronted the reality of it so undeniably. After all, before my eyes, I could contemplate the fruit of such union. She had told me of this, an arranged union, just meant to produce an heir for the royal house. Though it didn't help to make my discomfort subside.  
  
She noticed this and gave me a small smile. "Don't be troubled, Gríma, I swore love to you and you can be sure of it. I can't erase my past, but as it sounds, it is past. If I told you about Mordred's father it is because he was a Djin. And, as you can see, Mordred and you held some similarities."  
  
I smiled, indeed, she loved me, and I needed no further proof of it. I looked at the portrait again. "So, maybe my mother was telling the truth. But if it was like that, why my real father never was concerned about how I fared?"  
  
"Djins are a strange race, even though they are part of our kin, they live not in Avalon. Most of them moved to Harad long time ago. People from the southern lands use to worship to them, as if they were gods. Avalonian code forbids such things, and so they are only accepted rarely among our people. They do not care much for other races, and they use to feel superior to mortals because of the magic they posses. If a Djin is your father, then probably he felt you were a high honour conceded to your mother, and being a Haradrim, she felt the same."  
  
"If it's so, I certainly want nothing to do with him. Powerful or not, he caused so much grief to my mother."  
  
"I agree with you. Besides, you don't need to be afraid, by our union you are a Fairy, and have as much rights as the others, no less." She took my hand and guided me outside the room.  
  
I slept well that night, after our conversation I felt totally reassured. Though my intuition was not failing me, something foul was in store for me.  
  
TBC 


	2. chapter two

The beginning of a new life Chapter two  
  
Once monthly, during the full moon, the princes and princesses of Avalon joined in the council to discuss matters of the Kingdom. This time, the most important issue was the sudden marriage of Banshee. Gríma was not invited, since his dominion was yet to be confirmed in a ceremony... if it even would be confirmed at all.  
  
"This is an outrage! I demand the council put a stop to this irregularity at once!" Willow Goldenrod stood from his seat at the council, ire tinting his pale face, perfect blond eyebrows were forked into a dark scowl, and his grey eyes gleamed in anger.  
  
Many of the attendants that sat around the rounded table winced at his outburst. It was an inappropriate to show such manners before the Queen.  
  
"Willow, my child, please cease your tantrum, I will not accept this behaviour in my council." Mab, the Queen of all Fairies, and the Empress of Avalon, spoke calmly, yet firmly.  
  
Banshee stood silent in her place, yet eyeing daggers at Willow, her brother.  
  
Willow had been the only one that plainly objected Banshee's union. The others had had their reserves about the situation, of course, but Willow was adamant in his position. He didn't recognize the legality of the marriage at all.  
  
"Banshee, my daughter, I have to accept that this event is quite irregular. But I know that your choice in soul mate is not something done lightly. From what I have been told, your love is true. May I add, dear, that your appearance has improved in a great way, I have not seen you so happy in a long time." Mab reassured Banshee with a warm smile.  
  
"I must object, Mother, it is not proper, Banshee gave him a grace that it is only in store for those worthy. This man, Gríma, caused so much grief and his evil behaviour almost made the Rohirrim succumb under Saruman's army. I suppose Epona can confirm this, can't you, my dear cousin?" Willow looked across the marble table, and grinned widely at the blonde beautiful fairy in front of him.  
  
Epona, the captain of the riders of Avalon winced. She had partaken in Helm Deep's battle, and even went with the Rohirrim, disguised as one of them, to the very Black Gates. "It is true. Though I must add, that even when Gríma is not of my liking at all, I do not think we have the right to judge his past. Besides, if Banshee says he is repented of his actions and willing to change, we have to trust in her word." Epona was saying the truth, she didn't like Gríma, he had done so much harm to the Rohirrim; though, she considered it had been partly the horse masters' fault, being simpletons as to not notice earlier that Wormtongue was a clear threat to the Kingdom's safety. Furthermore, she really was feeling an urgent need to antagonize Willow; she always hated his stiff neck and snobbish attitude towards mortals.  
  
"That is not the point, the real issue is that if he did it before, he could do it again. This man is a real danger to our land..." Willow sighed deeply, his handsome face showing a still seriousness.  
  
"This is foolish, Willow, you only despise him because he is not Fairish in his upbringing nor in his breeding. You always despised mortals, my brother, and you would even accept Sauron to be my mate if he claimed regret! Besides, I remind you, he is not a man anymore, but a Fae," Banshee stated angrily, pounding the table with her open hand.  
  
"Order, Banshee, please," Mab called out, never losing her calmness.  
  
"From my point of view, I accept the union openly. He made our dear Banshee get a sunny disposition that could surely gain us a good time of rest from her howling cries of grief and dark prophecies; though her howls of pleasure maybe are not so pleasant either." Robin Goodfellow smirked impishly from his place.  
  
At this remark some of the Fairies at the council winced, while others covered their mouths to stifle their laughter. Banshee bared his teeth at him bluntly and hissed like a furious cat.  
  
Mab rolled her eyes, and pretended she didn't hear the words of her son or Banshee's display of anger. "Indeed, Gríma has not many merits on his side for being given the gift of Fairish kin. Even though it is painful for me to admit it, Willow has a point in his argument. Love is not enough, my child; he needs to prove to this council that he deserves this gift. So I will designate two ambassadors that will watch his actions for a while and based on their observations I will decide."  
  
Willow raised his hand on the air. "May I offer myself..."  
  
"No, you may not, Willow. Clearly your opinion is very plain in this, and nothing could make it change. So, I need objective judges. Robin, Oona, are you willing to take this in your hands?"  
  
A short female with mithril crown and bronze hair rose from her seat and bowed. Her sturdy frame was similar to that of a dwarf, though her round breasts, wide hips and lack of beard told otherwise "Aye, your Highness, whatever it takes to settle this situation."  
  
"Sure, I can use some days in the Shadowy Woods, Mother, the pixies are organizing a feast just this week, and the week after that... and the week after that." Robin's grin increased till he was smiling from ear to ear.  
  
Mab sighed; her child was just like this, always looking for the opportunity to be involved in delight of any kind. Though she knew very well that he will search the moment to accomplish with this mission, he had never failed to his duties.  
  
"I protest, Robin is not a proper moderator in this case!" Willow said in distress.  
  
"So, do you object my decision, my son?" Mab smiled sweetly at him, however with a glint of mischief in her eyes.  
  
"I...don't...it's just..." He blushed furiously; going against the Queen's resolutions was not a clever thing to do. She was the empress of this land for many reasons. Her wisdom and talent for rule were just two of them.  
  
"Very well, then, a month from now, we will meet again to resolve this situation. This council is finished. Merry met and merry part." She said, standing from her seat and bowing slightly with her head.  
  
"And merry met again." Responded the others, standing as well and taking their leave.  
  
Willow was not so merry, as a matter of fact, but he kept his anger at bay, reassuring himself. He was sure the man was going to ruin his opportunities to gain the trust of the judges. 'Once evil, forever evil,' he thought and grinned.  
  
"Ambassadors to judge my behaviour?" Gríma looked at me with anguish painted all over his face. He put his goblet down on the table, and I was sure his appetite had flown through the window along with his joy.  
  
"It is just a formality, they will stay for a while, then will go and inform the council about your honest intentions." I tried to sound calm, but it was difficult. I knew Gríma's heart, all his hidden bitterness, the shadows that still lingered inside his soul. He was not a danger for Avalon, of course, nor a menace for me. But he was far away from the ideal candidate for deserving the gift of metamorphosis I had granted. Mother was telling the truth, I had not chosen lightly, he loved me dearly, and his soul was the perfect match for mine. But she was right too about my lack of mind in conceding such an important present to one that had been a threat to the Rohirrim, and even to all Middle Earth. He had killed twice, Lotho the Hobbit, and Saruman. His victims' blood, and the blood of those who died in the battle of Helm's Deep stained his hands.  
  
"This is so unexpected, I thought that this gift you gave me would make me be as trustworthy as the others before your kin's eyes." He looked disappointedly at his plate.  
  
"I lost my perspective somehow in the process. I considered you deserved my present, because you have a noble heart, even when your acts tell different. I know your suffering, all the things that lead you to the darkness. But The Fairish gift has to be given to virtuous people. So, the delegates will observe your behaviour, because they will not judge over the past but over the present."  
  
He measured my words, taking his goblet in hand again and sipping just so slowly from the rich wine. "What happens if they find me not worthy enough? Will they take away this gift from me?"  
  
This question was expected, but I was afraid to give the answer. "Once given, the Gift can't be removed, not after so much time had passed. But they could exile you from Avalon. You will be forbidden of any contact with this realm...or with any of the ones that live here."  
  
As I had imagined, he looked at me with horror, putting down his silver goblet on the table with too much force.  
  
"Not even with you?"  
  
"Yes, not even with me."  
  
"No, they could not do this to me! Exile I can take it, living from the earth, without shelter and hungry, I can suffer it gladly...but living without you, never!" He stood in a rush, his chair lost balance and fell to the floor with a hard thump.  
  
"Calm down, Gríma, my love, you have a chance to..."  
  
"A chance?! I have no opportunity to stand barely close to their ideal of righteous one, Banshee. It is happening again, everything will be taken from me. I don't care if I have to live like a beggar, but I could not survive without your love." He was trembling, in fear, I could see through him, all his anxiety, and his worry.  
  
I stood from my seat and walked to him. I put my arms around his shoulders and embraced him tightly. "My love, whatever happens, I will be with you. You only have to prove that there is a noble heart beating inside your chest."  
  
He chuckled. "A noble heart? Banshee, there is nothing remotely decent in me. Albeit my appearance is not so dishevelled as before, I still have deep wounds in my soul. There are abysses of hatred buried deep inside my being, and darkness remains untouched."  
  
"I know it, my dear, that's why I chose you, that's why I love you. Even with all those burning scars from your past, you can love me. Nobody totally spoiled could possible show such intense feelings." I tilted his face with my finger, making him look at my eyes. "You only have to learn to control this darkness. The shadows shall not have power over you, you must overthrow them." I said this to him confidently. Although my words were cryptic to him, he would understand them with time...but time was running short.  
  
"It doesn't make sense, Banshee, darkness is an unending void that pulls everything to its depths. If my love for you stays afloat in this ocean of blackness, it's because you are my anchor. How could I learn to bury my past?" His clear eyes looked at me with doubt. Yes, I knew this expression of his, I've seen it before: hunger for knowledge.  
  
"Only you could find the answer to that, as I did a long time ago. It is a lonely search, but there is a goal. If you achieve this wisdom, you could stand a chance."  
  
He nodded, humbly. For long years he was my student, and now he was showing me his respect once again. For he longed to learn. Though this time he was not trying to conquer the heart of a White Lady, he was trying to cling on to the heart of a dark one.  
  
"Such a wonderful view, don't you think, Oona? All the windows open, fresh air coming inside to clear the reek of decay and the sun bathing the now bright galleries. Look, even the horrid tapestries are gone! Though there were a couple of them that surely had my attention. In a morbid, weird way, of course." The Fae called Robin was just getting on my nerves. How such an obnoxious, insolent and totally cheeky brat could be Queen Mab's child? Worst, How could he be her favourite son?  
  
I tried to look impassively at him, as my dear Banshee was doing. Oh, it was so difficult!  
  
He was strolling through our home, remarking on how much it had changed, how terrifying it used to be, his irreverent eyes tracing the walls and the ceiling.  
  
"Aye, indeed, this palace had changed, Banshee. My congratulations to you and your husband, by the way. I had not time to say them because of the suddenness of your marriage." The short fairy was so much more to my liking. She was respectfully measuring the changes, her face showing her wonder in a more reasonable fashion.  
  
"Thank you, Oona, we are grateful for your coming. In your honour we decided to make the palace look cosier," Banshee said, even too warm for her normal countenance. I realized in that moment that she considered this guest an appreciated one.  
  
"You two are more welcomed to our castle, even under the current circumstances. So, feel yourselves at home." I added. Banshee had instructed me in this. She told me that I should act, as this was my place and my dominion, no less.  
  
"So kind of you to mention it, Gríma, especially now that my stomach is growling in impatience, I think I could have something to eat right now." Robin grinned at me.  
  
I looked at him in the eye, and suddenly regretted. I could not stand his stare for more than a couple of seconds. For all that this impish Fae was totally impudent, his inner self was an uncanny contrast with his exterior and manners. I never felt such a great power from a Fairy before, not even from Banshee. He reminded me of Gandalf, incredibly mighty, yet enveloped in a disguise that could deceive the common eyes.  
  
"But, of course, how impolite of us, Robin, we should not starve you anymore. I confide that the banquet we prepared for your arrival would suffice to satisfy your hunger. If only the hunger for nourishment and drink. Your other appetites could suffer, though, as your last visit clearly demonstrated." Banshee smirked in a very distinct way.  
  
For a second, I looked in wonder at how Robin's face paled, while his cheeky disposition faltered visibly.  
  
Oona chuckled, very amused by something I was oblivious to.  
  
Banshee took my hand. "Shall we?" she said and leaded us to the dining hall. Then, just lowered her voice to a soft whisper and said, only for my ears to listen, "I will explain later, love."  
  
I will never be bored to see her changing for bed. The regal robes discarded slowly and replaced by her silky black nightshirt, her hair freed from the pins and falling loose like a red cascade down to her slim waist, all the makeup removed to let her Fairish ivory skin glow like a pale star, only illuminated by the candle light.  
  
As she slipped into bed, her fragile body cuddling beside me under the sheets, I embraced her close to me and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"So, what do you think about our visitors?" she whispered.  
  
"I don't know what to say, I expected a couple of severe looking Fairies, eager to see my head fall." I commented, playing enthralled with a lock of her hair.  
  
"Do not be deceived, Robin and Oona could not look frightening, but they are serious to their task. Queen Mab's orders are law, and they will accomplish their mission. Though I am happy Mother designated them. They are far more objective than Willow."  
  
"Willow, that was the one who..." I could not complete the sentence. I did not know this Fae, but surely wanted badly to say a couple of things to him...and store a blade inside his ribcage, too.  
  
"Yes, the one who claimed against our union. There is one like him in every family, and mine could not be the exception. He's obsessed with keeping the Fairy bloodline as pure as possible. So, having a former human as his brother-in-law does not appeal to him in the least."  
  
"It figures. I was despised in Rohan for being half Haradrim. Now my previous status as Man gains me an enemy. How could people take my hair's colour and my breeding as an affront, it escapes my understanding." I sighed, looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Not all the Fairies are as prejudiced as him, especially since our bloodline happens to be very mixed. There is even Dwarven blood running through the veins of many Fairies."  
  
"Ah, that explains your cousin Oona's looks."  
  
"Yes, she is proud of her Dwarven heritage. She feels sympathy for you, since she can't tolerate Willow's attitude. This could be of great benefit for us. Though I must warn you, if you upset her once, it's quite difficult to regain her confidence. Robin is easier to convince. Do not misunderstand me, he is an impartial judge, of course, though things with him sometimes tend to be quite flexible."  
  
"Your Mother is a wise one, the pair of judges are an excellent complement to each other, as one is tolerant with some things that the other surely is not." I stated this nonchalantly, but noticed that I was acting like the old Gríma. I mean, measuring the people around in terms of their skills, or lack of them, discerning their true nature after a couple of words with them. This was my talent, discovered when I was but a small child, and improved through my life, enhanced with the help of Banshee as my teacher.  
  
This gift gained me Theoden's confidence and the rest of courtiers' hate. I was cunning, an attribute seldom found among the Rohirrim. They often valued a man for the skills with the sword and spear, and his ability to ride. But a good soldier and rider is not too helpful if he can't read and count, even less appreciate when a man is cheating in a trade. My services to Edoras increased Theoden's wealth and the splendour of the Halls. Because of me, Lady Éowyn could use finery reserved for a Gondorrim princess, instead the old fashioned dresses her mother had to use. It was my skills what permitted Éomer and Théodred ride on their steeds using refined saddles and new armours. Many of the Rohirrim that hated my astuteness owed their prosperity to me. At least, I could flatter myself about these things, a poor excuse for the terrible harm I caused after I fell into Saruman's charm.  
  
It seemed like I had to put my old talent to work. Though, I planned to keep my forked tongue behind my teeth, as Gandalf ordered me once. I recognized that deceit and honeyed words could not be very useful with my judges. I needed to clear my mind, and decided to ask something that had been nagging my mind lately. "My love, what was that strange exchange you had with Robin?"  
  
"Ah, yes, the thing about his other appetites being deprived. Well, Gríma, he can have all the food and all the drink he wants. But it seems that his charm with our females is a total disaster. Last time he was here, one of my courtiers had him chasing her for the entire time, and at the end he could not obtain even a single kiss from her. This hurt his pride, of course, being the arrogant brat he is. Though, Oona and I delight in reminding him of the incident."  
  
"You are a wicked one, dear Banshee, rejoicing in the disgrace of a hopeless lover." I said this with falsehood dripping from my lips. I truly loved the way his nerve fell in pieces when my beloved mocked him.  
  
"Oh, yes, a wicked wicked one, indeed." She said, embracing me tightly and moving her body enticingly against mine. "But I am sure you like it, don't you?" I could not mistake her sultry voice, the call of passion that made me burn like a torch.  
  
"Yes, I like it very much." Before I could finish she was on me. Once again, my mind was clouded, only focused in our love. The matter at hand with my judges melted as a snowflake in the heat of the moment.  
  
Splitting headache, that was what I was feeling. I always thought that Fairies were as immune as Elves to sickness. But, maybe migraines were not something considered sickness. Mainly when the cause of such an affliction was an estate problem.  
  
My first chance in dealing with a problem of the dominion, and I was ready to run away like a coward. No way, I was going to act bravely, no matter what.  
  
"Tell me again, why we are lacking horses for our cavalry?" I said as calmly as I could, rubbing the bridge of my nose feeling like my head was going to explode at any minute.  
  
The servant before me in the Throne Hall looked back at me, then lowered his eyes in sign of respect. This Fae's explanations had filled our schedule for a long hour. He tried to condense politics of the Kingdom, trade policies, and the details of the trouble at hand in one long speech that had served to make this monstrous headache to appear. After this, I finally understood why people at Edoras hated me so much; I was like him, always going through long complicate explanations to show my point in the simplest matter. Though, he was oblivious to my affliction, and proceeded with his claim.  
  
"We are not lacking them right now, but we will in the future, two or three years from now."  
  
I sighed. I wanted to scream that a trouble so far in the future was not a worthy reason to ask for an audience. But I didn't. First, because being a Fairy, two or three years were almost as close as tomorrow. Second, because the judges were present in the audience.  
  
"Well, then, why are we going to lack of them in the future?"  
  
"It seems the breeders of the Golden Grasslands are not capable of producing them in less than five years. Not the kind of horses we require, anyway, Your Highness." The servant had explained the requirements before. Noble horses, big stature, obedience, cleverness and totally black colour. No white spots, no stars on their foreheads.  
  
Of course, the Golden Grasslands was Princess Epona's realm. I had been informed that all our mounts were breed and raised there. Then, the riders of that realm came to our woods to exchange the horses for merchandise and gold.  
  
I stole a quick glimpse at the ambassador of Golden Grasslands and smiled inwardly. This man was the vivid image of a Rohirrim, without the beard and the filth covering his body, of course. I almost was afraid he would come out with a name like Théodred or Éomer, or something like that. Though his name was Enion. I could smell the naivety from him, could read it in his eyes, and could see it in his movements.  
  
In a short examination of the records, I found that the trade had been fair for both parts most of the time. Though, it seemed, that the horse masters (oh, yeah, they called themselves as my old kinfolk), often could not cope with the demand on time.  
  
I reckoned that producing such animals was not easy task at all. Rohan lost most of the black steeds to Sauron's greedy hands; the most beautiful and healthy specimens were stolen by him to provide mounts for his nine Nazgûl. I knew well of this, because the alluded horses were mine. Only I had the nerve and the knowledge to obtain black steeds that could rival in beauty, obedience and cleverness, with the finest horses of Rohan. Though, after having a good amount of mares and stallions with these characteristics was relatively easy to obtain brood as good as the parents. This gave me an idea.  
  
"Well, why do we not intend to breed them here? I mean, we have plenty of fine stallions and remarkable mares to try it." Just a second before these words left my lips I realized I had stepped in dangerous land. The sign was the sudden silence that filled the room, and the audible gasp that left the lips of the blonde horse master. When I searched Banshee's advice I noticed she was pale, paler than normal that is, and her eyes talked volumes about her thoughts. She was afraid. Oh yes, I made a mistake...a big one.  
  
I felt the floor opening under my feet. Of course, I would like this to happen, just to slip into the bowels of the earth and escape this embarrassing situation. 'Think of something, say something, Gríma, come on, you had been in worst troubles. Clearly, I can't remember none of them at the moment...'  
  
"This is an affront! I heard that the new prince of this land had a bad reputation, but never imagined he could be so audacious as to come out with such offensive claim!" The ambassador from Golden Grasslands replayed with energy, clearly insulted by my "brilliant idea". But I noticed that my previous assumption was right. His lips were quivering and his face was red in anger, yet his words were filled with a tint of innocence that I could not mistake.  
  
Another thing that was inherent to my nature was the rapid thinking. When I was deep to my neck in trouble my capacity to scheme saved me many times. This time the wheels of my mind were reeling wildly. Enion's naivety, my idea, the way in which Banshee looked at me, all mixed in a mayhem inside my brains...and suddenly I saw the door open, as bright as the sun.  
  
"But of course you misinterpreted my claim, dear Enion." I said calmly, yet adding some honey to my words. "I think my use of the word "we" confounded you a little. Surely I was not trying to state that we have the skills to do better than your people, I was just suggesting that your breeders could use our own horses to obtain new steeds and mares. Your people are free to take the best specimens from our stables and produce the horses we need. I have some knowledge about breeding, not so much as you, that's obvious, but from the little I could learn in Edoras, you mostly can have good brood from good parents. And in Shadowy Woods we have plenty of wonderful horses. Since you have provided them, I'm sure you agree with me."  
  
Enion looked at me with hesitation. Yes, that was what I saw in his pure blue eyes. "But the exchange..."  
  
"I will be sure to arrange a good trade for your realm and mine, Enion. You should not suffer because the demand of new animals will be accomplished in time. Maybe my word was not worthy before, but it is now, and I will write a contract and put the seal of the realm on it. Is this fair enough for you?"  
  
"Absolutely. Though Princess Epona has to read the contract first, of course."  
  
"Of course. I will have the contract ready for tomorrow, and you can take it for her approval. Later, I will ride personally to the Golden Grasslands to discuss it with Princess Epona."  
  
Enion smiled widely, and I thought he was going to start dancing for the way the happiness radiated from his Fairish person. He bowed deeply, and was about to leave the Hall when he turned on his heels. "Forgive my former display of anger, your Highness. Obviously the news about your reputation was a mistake." He bowed again and left.  
  
I had been so immersed in weaving my way out of the mess I caused, that I had forgotten that four pair of eyes were looking at me. I looked around to measure the effect that my demonstration of cunningness had produced.  
  
My servant still has his eyes low. Though I notice he was smiling smugly. I imagine he was proud of his master's cleverness, or something of the kind. I still could skim such things, even from Fairies.  
  
Banshee smiled back at me, proudly as well, but I could not say if she was proud of herself or of me. It could be both, after all, she was the one who taught me how to use my abilities to its full capacity.  
  
I looked at Oona. She was raising an eyebrow, and a little smirk curved her full lips. That was her sign of approval, and it reassured me greatly.  
  
Finally I laid eyes on Robin, and noticed with awe that he was totally amused. Oh yes, that big grin on his lips could not be mistaken.  
  
"I see, dear Robin, that you find my way of solving estate business entertaining," I said, still surprised by his expression.  
  
"Oh, no, you misinterpret my delight. I was just asking myself how, in the name of Avalon, I never knew you before? It's a shame you summoned Banshee instead of me, you know. I could have made you King of Middle-Earth for sure, you had walked half the way already when you were born." He stood from his chair and walked away.  
  
I could do nothing more than watch his slender figure exiting the Throne Hall. Was that a compliment or an acidic comment? I could not be sure, I preferred to think it was the first.  
  
TBC 


	3. chapter three

The beginning of a new life Chapter three  
  
"Well, well, it seems our dear Gríma is a box full of surprises. Don't you agree with me, Willow?" Epona looked at me from behind her mug of ale.  
  
I only snorted, clearly I had miscalculated the abilities of this Man. "Epona, you are not considering seriously starting this trade with him, are you?"  
  
"But of course I'm ready to trade on his conditions. My dear Willow, after I read the entire contract I was asking to myself why I never thought of it before. The man has a good mind in that horrid head of him." She smiled widely. Beautiful creature indeed, my cousin, though with rudeness in her appearance that could not leave mistake of the doubtful condition of her breeding. Daughter of Fairies she was, but her heritage came from other veins than Fairish pure blood, someone in her ancestry had to be a mortal, a Rohirrim probably. The possibility made me shudder in revulsion. That odd custom of our ancestors to have intercourse with other races really was an affront to my beliefs.  
  
"You are not thinking clearly, Epona. What about your people's pride? You always praised yourself in the skill of your breeders in producing the finest horses, using your own steeds and mares. And now, you lower yourself to use the horses you have already sold to them?"  
  
"Do you have a notion of how difficult is to produce a totally black steed from parents that are not entirely black themselves? It is exhausting to keep track of the lineage of each of our horses. Seriously, I prefer to leave the job of inquiring about ancestry to you, Willow. Besides, pride is a thorn in my side, when it comes to matters of estate; I have to keep my people well fed and happy. This deal is what I need to start to have some spare time for myself." She drank her beverage to the bottom of the container.  
  
"But, are you not afraid that this man is trying to steal your secrets? What if he learns how to breed his own horses?"  
  
Epona laughed aloud, the lack of composure she showed sometimes annoyed me. "If he had wanted to do this job by himself, I'm quite sure he could. See, the chap has the skills and the knowledge. In fact, by what my servant told me, I can skim he was ready to do it; he only changed his decision in order to maintain the tradition. He wouldn't dare to insult us in such a fashion. Gríma is a brilliant politician, he managed to change his decision as well as the way it had sounded in a matter of seconds. My poor Enion was trapped in his web of honey without remedy."  
  
"So it seems you are too."  
  
"Don't misunderstand me, Willow. I'm quite old and cunning myself as to be ensnared by words, not matter how sweet they are. If I agreed with this trade is because it suits my people and me nicely. So, it's a point for Gríma, because Enion told me the ambassadors were present in the bargain. Oona probably is delighted to find he is skilful in the fine art of trading, and as for Robin, almost certainly is in bliss to know someone so much like himself."  
  
I clenched my teeth in wrath. Yes, Robin, that fiend, he surely would be eager to find an escape for the worthless man from this situation. I knew it was not wise to send him as an ambassador.  
  
"So be it, but I am quite sure he will break his façade at the end. A wicked man as him is not able to keep his evil intentions from the wise eyes of Fairish kin." I reassured myself with these words.  
  
"You always can stay and watch the seal of this contract when he comes next week."  
  
"I rather strangle myself to death than stay a moment in the same room with that...that bastard son of a jackal!"  
  
When I left the hall I still could hear Epona's laughter ringing in my ears.

The days passed, and I expected the arrival of Epona's messenger. Would she accept the bargain? Or maybe she would declare war on our dominion?  
  
"Gríma, you are losing your concentration, at this pace you will never learn to use your new abilities." Banshee was losing her patience, my concentration was broken anytime my thoughts wandered towards the contract I had sent.  
  
"I'm sorry, love, I just can't focus."  
  
"So it seems." She sighed in defeat.  
  
Banshee was trying hard to teach me some control over my new magical talents. I still kept on using human ways to do the simplest tasks, as lighting candles and such. But I had to learn to do it with magic. If I was going to be a Fae, I had to accommodate the Fairish ways. Lighting candles, using my will and not my hands, the basics in Fairy education, even the youngest children could do it. But my mind kept on slipping away, at this pace I would have to go to school with the Fairy children.  
  
I walked toward the window and sat on the windowsill. From my vantage point, sitting there in the highest tower of the castle, I could contemplate the city. People were going through the streets, occupied in their chores, small kids were engaged in games of all kind, and females exchanged words, surely sharing spicy rumours. For all that, the Wolven People were somehow not so sunny in their countenance, they were merry in a fashion only I could appreciate. I have noticed how the citizens of this region were reserved and not really showing their joy, but there was not doubt they were happy. How I loved them, my people, so alike myself, their black raven hair, their clear irises, and hearts full of passion under their calmed appearance.  
  
"You would miss them, would you?" Banshee put her hand on my shoulder and pressed in sympathy.  
  
"Yes, I never thought I could feel that I belong in any place, or among any kind of people. But here, at your side, surrounded by them, I feel at peace."  
  
"Keep the faith, my love, you left a good impression on the ambassadors. The trade was fair, and if I know Epona as I think I do, she will be delighted with the bargain." My sweet Banshee, always a support to me. How could I doubt her words, since she had always come out with the right advice in my times of need?  
  
In that moment, I noticed a large bird coming our way, by its shape I could see it was a hawk, a very large one. I left my place when I realized the bird was searching a spot to land on. It did land, on the windowsill I had been sitting on. The hawk was enormous, not as the eagles from Middle Earth, but nonetheless, its figure easily occupied most of the window.  
  
"See, here is the messenger you've been waiting for." Banshee came closer to the bird and it reached forward one of his talons, bowing slightly at her. She bowed in return and took a roll of parchment that was attached to the bird's leg.  
  
The bird bowed again, and shrieking noisily fled away.  
  
"Here, Gríma, read, it's from Epona. That hawk is one of her messengers." She handed me the roll and my hand trembled when I reached for it.  
  
I opened the parchment and swallowed hard, trying to pull myself together. I read. I could feel a strange warmth running all over my body, as if my heart had stopped suddenly and then had started to beat again. Epona had accepted, and was awaiting me to seal the bargain. I had gotten many successes in such negotiations in my past life, to the point of making me feel even bored of my victories. But this one was special, it was a step forward in the path for my salvation. I could demonstrate Banshee's family that I could be as fair and clever as any of them. Epona, the captain of the riders from Avalon told she was eager to enter in pact with us, under all my conditions, not adding or taking a letter from the original contract.  
  
"From the look on your face I could say she agreed."  
  
"Yes, she agreed! Oh, Banshee, this is my first victory!" I ran to her and embraced her lithe body, raising her in arms as one would raise a little child. I spun with her in my arms, feeling intoxicated with this new joy. Laughing like a fool. Then I put her down and noticed tears of sheer happiness were running down my cheeks.  
  
"Calm down, my love, you said it well, it is your fist victory. But there are many more to be achieved before you could claim yourself safe among us. One of those is the command of your new gifts. And, if I can remember properly, we interrupted our session of training. Shall we resume your instruction now that you are calmed enough?"  
  
"Yes, of course." I exclaimed and looked at the seven stems chandelier we were using for our practice. The seven candles lit up instantly at my wordless command. Though, it seemed I used too much strength, because they melted to liquid wax in the blink of an eye. I looked at Banshee sheepishly.  
  
"I assure you less enthusiasm is in order. But, do not be troubled, it happened to me too when I was learning." She chuckled, and with a wave of her hand the candles was restored to their original state.I felt bad about this trip to The Golden Grasslands, primarily because of I was doing it without Banshee at my side. She had a province to attend to, so many estate issues awaited for her, and she could not indulge herself in a trip like this since she still was a princess of such a big land. Another unnerving thing in this was the company I had for my trip. Yes, along with the party of Fairies from Shadowy Woods that formed the escort, the two ambassadors rode as well.  
  
Their company distressed me somehow. Even when I had a glimpse about their personality, there were some things deeply hidden inside them. Yes, I could feel them shielding against my intent to skim more about them.  
  
Oona rode one lovely white pony that was in reserve for her visits to our lands. I realized she was one of the visitors that often graced Banshee with her presence. I really had got used to her, and liked her even more because I knew she was one of the Fairies that stayed with my beloved even in her moments of grief. Her strong character didn't lack a special warmth I couldn't deny. But still, she was one of my judges.  
  
Robin, oh Robin, that was another story. He didn't rode one of our horses, of course, his first attempt to climb one of the black stallions from our stables had finished with a quarrel between the lithe Fae and the strong horse. This latter even attempted to bite him. So, he decided to fly.  
  
I looked at him in wonder, his floating form showing its splendour under the sun took my breath away. He surely knew how to put my poor skills in the art of fly to shame. Even though I am slender by nature, my body looked stocky compared with his. One could swear he had not bones at all, so beautiful and delicate were his movements in the air. As a feather carried away by the breeze.  
  
"Show-off!" exclaimed Oona, rolling her eyes. "I tell you, Gríma, that Fae looks like he has cotton for brains. Though, when he is not jesting or acting like a fool, one could hear his scheming mind reeling wildly. Pity he is not taking his role as heir to the crown so seriously."  
  
"So, he is Queen Mab's first heir?"  
  
"Aye, her older son. But he doesn't like the title, I suspect it's because being a King means responsibility he doesn't desire. There was a time when Banshee had a vision of another one being crowned as our King. Robin just laughed aloud, and almost kissed her in gratitude." She chuckled and I knew why, Robin trying to kiss his gloomy sister was something that could make anybody burst in laughter. "Look at you, Gríma, I swear you look even more handsome when you have that smile painted on your face."  
  
I hadn't notice how my lips had curved upside faintly at the thought. What would my old kinsfolk think if they see me smiling? Not the old sneer, or the mischievous grin, but a real smile. Banshee's love had been a wonderful balm for me. Though, I still had the scars of my past inside my soul, and from time to time I could feel them pulling me to the dark void that once had been my life.  
  
"Hey, Gríma, are you still here?" Oona was looking at me strangely. "You turned paler all of a sudden."  
  
I sighed, yes, it had happened again. It was happening more often lately. Since Banshee had announced the Council's decision. I felt the shadows winning inside me. I could not say that I hated openly those proud Fairies, well, maybe only Willow, but I could not deny my wounds had opened anew. Hated, exiled, just for my appearance, my origins, and my true self. How could they don't understand that I was trying hard to change? Trying to be a better person just for my love for Banshee. In those moments I felt the darkness engulfing me, if just only for some seconds, still as strong as ever. And I was supposed to conquer it? How to do it? My love for Banshee was deep and surely had changed me somehow...but still.  
  
"I think is the sun, I am not used to ride under daylight, and I prefer night rides." I lied, and hid my eyes from the scrutinizing glance of Oona. I could feel that what she lacked in other kind of magic, she had in the power of her purple eyes.  
  
"Of course, but don't worry, we are close to our destination." She said, but I could say she was not so convinced by my answer. "Ah, look ahead, beyond those hills lays The Golden Grasslands. Prepare yourself, Epona's' realm is such a sight even for those like me who have seen it already."  
  
I nodded and kept on riding. The surge of my inner shadows had subsided and my countenance stayed undisturbed again. Some more meters and we were climbing the hills. When we gained the top I gasped in awe. The Golden Grasslands, a very suitable name. The planes were golden all over, a pale shade of gold, like the hair of the horse masters. The pastures swayed gently moved by a soft breeze. I noticed the grass was tall, and as green as the one back in Rohan. But the top of it was adorned with thousands of yellow flowers.  
  
"Incredible, isn't it? Ah, we are in time for the harvest so the lands are filled with flowers. The hay obtained from this kind of grass is absolutely the secret of the wonderful horses that they breed. The flowers, when dry and ground to dust, sparkle like gold. The breeders add it to the water the horses drink." Oona explained this to me while I stayed still marvelled by the vision.  
  
Not only the vision, but also the rich smell that emanated from the blooming fields. Sweet, so sweet, but not so strong. It left me with a feeling so known, yet so enigmatic. After some minutes, I smiled with realization, it was just like those times when I could smell Banshee's scent, while I was not sound sleep nor totally awake. Or my times back at Rohan, when I could sense the faint smell of warm bread backed by my mother. It was like the intoxicating and indecipherable mix of odours that one could catch barely when riding through a field recently bathed by the cold winter rain.  
  
"So, you have sensed it too? Ah, the smell of them is different for everybody. For me is like the scent of dry wood burning down in the forges, or the opulent smell of the air of my chambers under the mountains, perfumed with Sandalwood and Myrrh. The name of the flowers is Nauthbain."  
  
"That is Elvish for "beautiful thoughts""  
  
"Aye, it is a flower that was brought here from Middle Earth. It doesn't grow there anymore. Avalon is full of things that were lost for the people across the sea. It's a pity the corruption of that land killed many of the species. But here they are safe, as long as the horse masters keep them as fodder for their beasts."  
  
I stayed silent measuring her words. Simple grass, magnificent beyond all explanation. Then, what more wonderful things expected for being discovered? A whole world full of marvellous things...I could not lost this chance, I had to prove my honest intentions. Though, what were those intentions? Staying with Banshee to all costs, of course, because if I ever lost her my existence would be meaningless. Bringing good to my new people, that was quite clear in my mind. Gain the confidence of the Fairy Council that surely was one of my priorities. Was that enough? Was it what could make me conquer my wild inner world full of shadows? I didn't know, but I could not think of any other intentions at all in the moment.  
  
"Ha ha, looks like our dear new relative stopped to smell the flowers. Didn't you, Gríma?" Robin had glided down to our stopping place. He was wearing that impish grin of him. "I know it's disturbing, it brings all kind of pleasant images and recalls to my mind. But, since my life has been full of rewarding experiences, I barely could sort out when one ends and the next starts." His eyes were unfocused, and clearly he was groggy.  
  
Oona shook her head in sympathy. "Come on, Robin, climb on my pony, you should not fly in such state of giddiness."  
  
The Fae did as he was commanded and mounted on the rump of the pony, his movements were clumsy, totally alien to him.  
  
I looked at the display in wonder.  
  
"Oh, it's just the effect of the flowers, for someone so immoderate as Robin, the flood of thoughts could make his brain block. Nothing that a good tea made with Athelas could not remedy." Oona explained me.  
  
"I don't want tea, I feel just wonderful, really!" Now he was talking like a drunken man. He embraced Oona's waist and leaned his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Yes, yes, you are." She said, looking at me with mirth evident in her rounded face.  
  
We continued our ride through the lands of the horse masters. The steeds kept on delaying. Gnawing here and there a leaf of the green grass. Obviously they could not resist the invitation of such splendorous banquet offered before their eyes.  
  
So, I decided to rest a little, giving them the chance to eat as much as they wanted.  
  
Not to mention I was famished, as was the rest of the company. While we ate a light meal, I watched the horses. When they lowered their heads and bit on the grass, I could do nothing but remember my times at Rohan. My own horses, delighting in fresh hay and clear water. No, no Rohirrim steed would bear a foul creature riding it. Although, they were rode by the Nazgûl. I often felt pity for them. What abominable spell had Sauron put on my horses as to make them serve his evil purposes? My horses, I never sold any of them, never rode on them using spurs or whip. So dear were they for me.  
  
Robin was sound sleep, snoring happily on a bed of grass. Seriously, he had been affected by the smell of the Nauthbain in a bad way. Oona was mumbling something about carrying an intoxicated fool around, while she boiled water using only her magic. She then took crushed leafs from a pouch she carried with her, and put them in the water. The air was filled suddenly with the fresh scent of Athelas.  
  
I recognized the smell very well, I used it often. A shudder ran up my spine, that was not a good memory at all. Athelas, a plant I used to ease somehow the terrible pain I suffered from Saruman's hexes on my body and mind. How could I be so naïve in thinking something good could come from my allegiance with him? I was his slave, lower than a dog, only a tool to conquer the darkest desires of his rotten heart.  
  
While I was thinking gloomily about this, a sudden pounding thump reached my ears. Strong and constant, like the sound of a heart. Hooves hitting over the grassland, I could recognize their sound, I grew up knowing this echo. Perhaps my looks tell volumes about my race, but I was Rohirrim at heart...at least when it was related to horses. I laid my head on the ground and listened, forty or maybe fifty horses, well-built beasts, and each carried a rider.  
  
"Gríma, you don't need to use such archaic methods, why don't you use your Fairish eyes and look what you are trying to assume from what you hear?" Oona said, somehow amused by my display of human behaviour.  
  
I blushed, then stood up and looked to the direction the sound came from. I could not get used to the idea of my enhanced vision. I saw them, far away, maybe a good ten miles from us. Forty-five horses, beautiful beasts all of them, running like the wind. I had never seen such colour before, as slightly baked honey, almost as golden as the landscape surrounding us. As impressive as them were the riders, tall and proud, wearing white and gold clothes. They were not dressed as warriors, but still, they carried spears and pennants, as if they were in war campaign.  
  
"Oh, finally, the welcoming committee!" Cheered Robin, who was now drinking avidly from her cup of tea, visibly recovered from his past drunkenness.  
  
"Isn't that Epona riding in the front of them?" Oona narrowed her eyes, trying to focus even more her already keen eyes.  
  
I looked at them and could notice the captain of this company. With each second that passed my heart drummed even stronger inside my chest. That was Epona, no doubt of it. I had seen her portrait in the Hall of Paintings back at Shadowy Woods. Though, the painting represented a calm, beautiful fairy, an epitome of good upbringing and education. I still can remember the minute I fixed my eyes on the portrait, the alabaster skin, the deep blue eyes, the candid expression of her face; innumerable golden braids adorned her regal head and a garland of yellow flowers crowned her. The beautiful slender body was wrapped in white silk. That image was so different from the tall woman who commanded the troop of Fairies that came to our resting spot. Obviously her face was the same, but the pale skin was now tanned, the hair was free to the wind, and she was not wearing a silken dress, but very male garments.  
  
They were close in a heartbeat, so fast were their mounts.  
  
My own escort had mounted and held a defensive stance. They were only doing their job, but I ordered them to put down their weapons and stay calm. They did it reluctantly, but obeyed anyway, since I was their Prince. Banshee had explained to me that Shadowy Woods was the home of the fiercest warriors, fifteen of them formed my escort. They were suspicious by nature, so much like myself, but if we were going to negotiate a trade, the better option was to look as peaceful as possible.  
  
"Greetings, Gríma son of Gálmód, welcome to my lands." Epona uttered from her mount, then climbed down the stallion and came to me, her hand extended for me to shake it.  
  
I accepted her palm and took it in mine. Then I bent one knee and kissed her hand. A gracious gesture from my part, not so common in these lands, then stood on my legs again. "It's a pleasure to have you welcoming us to this your beautiful home."  
  
"Well, well, that was a very strange way of say hello. But I suppose I can get used to it." She laughed aloud, her courtiers accompanied her with their snickers. How beautiful she was. Maybe a hint of Rohirrim charm in her countenance. She could tie with Éowyn in a contest of beauty, but I could feel she was not icy at all. No, Epona was all warmth and sincerity...maybe too much for a lady of her status. But, being the Princess of such a paradise she could indulge herself in a little blatant expressions of her joy.  
  
Then, to my total surprise and shock, she advanced towards Robin and embraced him in a bear hug that surely knocked all the air out of his lithe body. "Oh, lookie what we have here, a pesky, arrogant Fae!" She lifted his feet from the ground, as one could lift a feather. At this show of affection the horse masters started to laugh...as well some of my companions, Oona included of course. I felt the tension subsiding and sighed in relief.  
  
"Arghh, Epona, enough, enough! You are choking me with your enthusiasm!" Robin said breathless, though I noticed he was especially delighted, even when his ribs certainly were crushed by now.  
  
Epona released him at last and he breathed deep for dear air. She directed her attention to Oona, bowing in respect. "Dear cousin, I see you came to accompany our new relative. I'm glad you decided so, since we have many things to talk about. The last council was so thick and left not time for a real good kind of chat."  
  
"I will be delighted, Epona, I have a few spicy rumours to share with you." Oona bowed in return and I could see a special glint in those alluring purple eyes of her.  
  
"But no more delays, I'm sure you are tired and hungry, and a long time of breathing the air of the field could make Gríma feel a little dizzy. Not to mention if we let Robin continue to be exposed to the flowers' scent we will have to suffer his addiction to dance naked through the fields." At this remark even I started to laugh. The poor Fae victim of our jest blushed to the roots of his hair.  
  
"You will pester me with that for eternity. Won't you, Epona?" said Robin, sheepishly.  
  
"And beyond, you can be sure of it." Replied Epona and climbed on the saddle with the grace of a feline.  
  
TBC

My gratitude to my reviewers.

You liked it? Please let me know.

You didn't? Let me now, as well, and I will try to correct whatever is wrong.

Blessed be

Kat


	4. chapter four

The beginning of a new life Chapter four  
  
While I looked at the peaceful planes of Golden Grasslands under the gentle moonlight a sigh left my lips. It had been more than a month since my arrival to Avalon, the crescent moon told me that much. Only three weeks until the full moon that signalled the Council's next meeting.  
  
The beautiful landscape eased my troubled mind, and the scent coming from the freshly trimmed grass and flowers added a dozing sensation that made it all the more comforting for me. But from there, up on the front parapet of Epona's castle, the fields looked so familiar to me. Yes, it was just like Edoras, the same planes could be seen from the same vantage point in Meduseld. Rohan, the land only years before I wanted to see covered in shadows and reduced to ashes...  
  
I shuddered in revulsion at the memory. How I had been so depraved as to desire to see a Kingdom lessened to mere dust? Not only a Kingdom, but their people, all turned to ruins, all spoiled and consumed. But, was I truly repented?  
  
'No, you are not.' That voice again, talking from inside me, using that leering tone I myself used when I was back at Edoras. Yes, that voice I knew could make people feel shivers running up their spine and fall under my spell. 'They were mean to you, all of them. The adults feared and hated you for they didn't understand the gifts you had and judged you based on your looks. The children ran away from your path, calling you names, hatred painted all over their angelical faces. The woman you loved and worshiped turned her back on you, crushing all your hopes, looking at you as you was the most disgusting maggot on Middle Earth. Admit it, Wormtongue, you wanted them dead, to the last one of them...'  
  
"Enough, no more, that's not true!" I came out from the trance, shaking violently, cold sweat bathing my face. The shadows had attacked me again. Even here, surrounded by all this magnificence, they didn't stop. And their voice was mine, no other than the spellbinding cadence, which my victims danced at.  
  
"Gríma?" Epona's voice startled me. She was as silent in her stride as any other fairy.  
  
"I...was..." I stuttered, these sudden assaults left me speechless and so confused. I was so tired, felt so defeated.  
  
"Nah, you don't have to explain it to me, my friend. Even I have some argument with myself from time to time. Yes, my courtiers pretend they don't hear my weird monologues, but I know they do. It's quite normal to try to battle our inner demons and a loud reprimand works just nicely." She was smiling beatifically. She fixed her eyes on the horizon, satisfaction tinting her face. She was wearing a dress now, very simple in its confection, not the princess-like kind of gown. Epona was a straightforward creature, though she was not pretentious at all, she just looked regal, no matter what she wore. So much like Éowyn in her exterior, yet so different in disposition.  
  
"I apologize for that odd display."  
  
"No, I apologize, for interfering in your quarrel. I know people like to have those kind of "arguments" in private. Besides I understand how you feel, Gríma, your face tells what your lips keep unspoken. I have been at Meduseld too, and I know how painful this view can be for you." She looked at me again, her pure blue eyes like a beacon in the dim light. I didn't read pity of commiseration in her expression but plain sympathy.  
  
I felt a little discomfiture, like I had been discovered in the middle of a sin; though as her hand landed on my shoulder reassuringly I became calm. "This is strange, I never thought I could find acceptance from you, I mean, you look..." I caught myself, as I was doing exactly what Rohirrim had done with me, judging her based in her appearance.  
  
"Rohirrim? Yes, I know, some blood from those noble, simple people runs in my veins. Do not misunderstand me, Gríma, I still resent the damage you did to them. It was mean and malicious...but you already paid dearly for that. I know how you were used by Saruman. Even when you were willing, I can't deny the power that his tongue had over others. So, I don't condemn you, because I can't say I would act different in the same situation." She removed her hand from my shoulder.  
  
"I didn't want to harm them, really, nor overthrown the land. Not at the beginning. I wished this for Rohan. I look at your dominion and see Rohan, not like it is, but as it could be." I said more for myself than for her.  
  
"I know. Maybe I am not as wise as Queen Mab, but I have some skills in measuring people's heart. I reckon your soul is basically inclined to righteousness, though you missed your path somewhere. Perhaps if they hadn't been so rude with you, or if Saruman had not crossed your way, you wouldn't be in this situation right now. Though, maybe you would never know your wife also. I don't know, God's ways are strange. "  
  
I nodded and looked again at the plains. Who would be now sitting in the place of the counsellor? Would he be as cunning as myself? Would he look nicely after the best interest of Rohan? I shook my head that was not my problem anymore.  
  
Shaking away the questions about the actual state of affairs in Rohan, I asked nonchalantly "I only have a question. What kind of inner demons do you quarrel with?"  
  
"Ah, the ones that insist in giving a good punch in the middle of the face of annoying people...as my cousin Willow." At her own remark she burst in a hearty laughter.  
  
I could do nothing but laugh as well.  
  
"You should try to laugh more often, Gríma." She turned her back and walked away.  
  
Twice in a day I have been told about this. What was so special in laughter or smiles? I have done it before...long time ago when I was but a child. It felt good, yes, but nothing more. There were some things in Fairy behaviour that I surely didn't understand.

* * *

We left Golden Grasslands after three days. The pact had been sealed, and both parts were pleased.  
  
We rode to the limits, my escort, my judges and me. Epona accompanied us all the way, her joyful air was contagious, and soon we were sharing our impressions of the future, some anecdotes from her own collection and some really indecent jokes from Robin's stock. Epona laughed at them, as well as Oona. To be honest, I laughed too, though my face was burning in embarrassment.  
  
When we reached the hills Epona and I dismounted for our farewells. She came to me, extended her hand and I courteously kissed it.  
  
"Definitely, I could get used to this." Then she moved to me, embraced me tightly, and gave me a little peck on the cheek. She didn't lose her hug and whispered in my ear. "Do not be afraid for the Rohirrim, Gríma, I will look after them. Never fear, your wish will be granted." She let me go and mounted on her horse. Before I could say anything else, she was riding towards the horizon.  
  
"Epona is a special lass," commented Robin, from the back of Oona's pony.  
  
"Very special, no doubt," I said, while I mounted on my steed again.  
  
I had been through torture, pain and through humiliation. But nothing prepared me for the perfect agony of lessons in swordsmanship. The most amazing thing was that I was supposed to be grateful with my executioner...I mean, my trainer.  
  
"Come on, my Lord, try to defeat me, you are not putting your spirit into the battle." Voice like thunder, and limbs as tree trunks, Gavin was the captain of our army. I had never seen a fairy as tall and stocky as him...and never met a sword so unmerciful as his.  
  
I was just ready to faint. Was it possible that this damnation followed me even here? Use a sword, something I never accomplished finely. Rohirrim weapons were so heavy for my little frame, that I quit trying to learn how to use them. Of course, later in my life I found another kind of sword that was more my style, a curved blade brought directly from Harad, light and sharp as a razor. I learned its use after a while, never was a master, but knew how to defend myself. Though, I neglected practicing when my other skill was evidently more useful. Yes, a sharp wit and a skilled tongue were just as powerful weapons.  
  
I have to admit that the blade Banshee provided for me was quite light. The armour I was wearing was comfortable as well. But nevertheless I was not accustomed to battle. "What about having a little rest?" I offered, lowering my sword and removing my helmet. My hair was sticky with sweat and it was pasted to my face.  
  
"All right, my Lord, but only five minutes. Your abilities with the blade are not a good match for your trading skills. Even my sister could defeat you in less than five seconds."  
  
Ah, Gavin's subtlety was amazing! He was as delicate as a Troll on the loose! Though, I had seen his dear sister, and she looked like she could bring down a pack of Orcs with her bare hands; so, considering well his "compliment", it had not been an offence. "Maybe you are right, but I don't know why I have to learn to defend myself. I mean, how often we enter in war?"  
  
"Not often, I admit, but it doesn't hurt to be ready. Besides, the Prince and Princess of the land are supposed to command the army, and our dear Lady Banshee is very good with her blade, so you should be at her side if the time comes."  
  
My beloved wife knew how to fight with a sword? That was news to me. I sighed and put on the helmet. "Let's see if I can learn a little more, Gavin, I would try not to disappoint Banshee."  
  
"Ha! That's the spirit, Lord Gríma!" Gavin exclaimed and proceeded to torture me for a while more.

* * *

"How did your training go?" Banshee's voice startled me, I was still changing from my battle attire into my formal ones.  
  
"Not so bad." I lied, and winced when I slipped on my leggings. Just that movement made my entire body hurt.  
  
She chuckled, mirth tinting her beautiful face. "Oh, really? Well, for the way in you move, I think I would excuse you with our guests for dinner. You seem in very bad need of a hot bath and a long nap."  
  
"No, I am fine." I straightened my posture and a very loud crack from my spine betrayed me.  
  
"Well, there goes your façade, Gríma. Come on, don't play the invulnerable fairy with me. I will send the servants to fill in the tub, then they will help you not to drown in it. If your body is hurting the half mine did when I was taking my lessons, you surely will need help to dress up for bed."  
  
I could do nothing but oblige. Certainly sitting at the dining table was something that didn't appeal me in the least.  
  
When I was finally in my bed, the remains of my light meal filling in the tray that Banshee had put in front of me I was ready to enter dreamland.  
  
"I never though training could make one's body ache so fiercely." I was feeling dozy.  
  
"Don't worry, the salve I put on your legs and arms would ease the pain, and you will be feeling better for your lessons tomorrow."  
  
"Argh, I will be astounded if I survive a week under Gavin's heartless classes."  
  
"You will, I did it myself. He is a good teacher, the best in what he does. Soon you will feel not more aches, as soon as you get used to training, that's it." She kissed me on the lips and walked away, carrying the tray with her.  
  
Before she could reach the door I asked "How long did it take you?"  
  
"Oh, like a month or two, I can't remember." She smiled and left the room.  
  
'Perfect! A month! I would be dead at this rate.' I sighed in commiseration of my future and before I could notice I slip into dreamland.

* * *

I was there, at Ithilien, looking the city from the sky. I felt the breeze softly moving under my wings and chilling my face. I looked at myself and noticed I was wearing my every day clothes, blue brocade short tunic over velvet leggings and suede boots up to my middle thighs. When did I change to these garments from the nightshirt I was wearing? Moreover, how in Avalon's name had I got here without memory of my trip?  
  
I glided down to the city, as it was the most natural thing, and landed on one of the towers. I looked down from my place. The city was full of activity, people moving everywhere, rebuilding the houses, repairing the damaged streets. I could recognize some Elves too, busy with the attention to the new gardens. Yes, gardens, simple patches of grass here and there, but filled with new plants that were supposed to grow up into trees and bushes. Then, I saw them, Dwarves, working laboriously the stone and turning them into perfect blocks.  
  
I was amazed, Elves and Dwarves working together, moving among Men? Now, that surely was not a common sight.  
  
"But, my Lady, you don't pretend to go out to the fields with that attire." The female's voice made me look to the parapet that was just below me, some twelve feet from my point. My eyes were wide in shock. There were two women there, one was an old handmaid, the other was no other than Éowyn. My Fairish eyes could not deceive me, the White Lady of Edoras was there, dressed in riding clothes, her golden hair combed in a tight chignon. A strange feeling nested inside my soul, it had been so long since the last time I saw her. It was like watching some old friend that had been away for decades and suddenly you find him in your path. Where that fierce devotion that I felt for her had gone? Had I really sold my own soul and destiny to Saruman for her?  
  
"Of course I will go wearing this. You don't think I will use one of those taffeta gowns or lovely dresses to ride on my mare, do you?" She answered, adjusting her leather gloves in place.  
  
I looked intently at her. Her hair had changed somehow, it looked not so lovely to me now, yes golden and long, but I had seen the pure gold of Fairish hair now, and it was far more beautiful. Her eyes were the same, blue like the sky, though not as pure and kaleidoscopic as the blue eyes of Epona's or her people's. Her body was slender as always, but not with the lilting quality of Banshee's form, moving like a spike of wheat swaying softly with the wind. I even noticed that she had small freckles on her thin nose. Had those been there before? Has she changed so much in so short time? Or was just me who had changed?  
  
"But is not proper, you are the Princess of Ithilien! What are the people going to think of you if they saw you riding in such a fashion?" The old woman was truly annoyed and scandalized.  
  
"Let her be, Rowan, besides, I will go with her. You are not scolding me because I am wearing my riding clothes, are you?" The man talking was Faramir, the youngest son of the Steward of Gondor. It's been years since I saw him the last time in one of my trips to Gondor. That time I knew a lanky boy, the first stub of golden beard barely adorning his adolescent chin. But now I was looking a grown up man, handsome disposition and strong and beautiful frame.  
  
"But, she is a female!" the handmaid replied.  
  
"You are dismissed, Rowan." Faramir said, and the servant bowed, a disapproving look on her face.  
  
"She is really angry, I think I would have to change of personal handmaid once again, since I reckon she won't be eager to serve me anymore." Éowyn let go an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Don't worry, love, she will get used to you with time. It's only this attitude of yours that is so disconcerting, but what one would expect from a brave Shield Maiden from Rohan?" Faramir's tone held a great deal of amusement  
  
"I told you that I am not a Shield Maiden anymore, I left my sword for you." Éowyn's face was filled with sorrow.  
  
"And I told you, my dear wife, that it's totally unnecessary to throw away your beliefs for me. I know you love to hold a sword and to ride through the fields. Besides, I loved you because of your courage, not because you are beautiful...though it helped a lot." Faramir took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.  
  
So, they were married? Well, it seemed the White Lady's love had been conquered at last. I looked at their display and noticed that my heart felt not pained in the least. I was happy for her, sincerely happy. I had known her since she was a baby, saw her growing up into the courageous and strong woman she was, and could do nothing but recognize that my emotions towards her had never been more than a warm feeling of sympathy. I comprehended her, because she was just like me somehow. She wanted to be accepted for what she was, valued for her braveness and courage. Until now I realized that I never truly held for her that fierce scorching feeling that I held for my wife.  
  
As they broke their kiss I smiled. This man was a fine one, and loved her in a way she deserved. For the first time I could feel tenderness filling my heart. Really an amazing occurrence for someone like me.  
  
"Well, my warrior, are you ready to race against me?" she said, her face coloured with a rosy shade that made her freckles look even lovely.  
  
"I will, but I know you will make me bite your dust, as ever." Faramir was looking at her with adoration painted all over his face.  
  
They left the parapet, hand in hand. I looked after them for a long while, treasuring the new sensation that packed me. I knew I was smiling goofily, like those old women do when they see a cute couple of lovers obviously suited to each other. I knew it, but I didn't care, because such a rare feeling was good indeed.  
  
Suddenly, I felt like I had been pulled away, and then an odd sensation of falling endlessly. With a start I woke up, and found myself stretched on my bed, Banshee's resting form cuddled against mine.  
  
"That was weird!" I exclaimed, noticing I was wearing my nightshirt again.  
  
"Did you have a nightmare, my love?" Banshee soothing voice reached my ears and it eased my confusion.  
  
"No, it was not a bad dream, I think it was not a dream at all." I tried to explain it, more for myself than for her.  
  
"I see. Go to sleep, dear, you need to recover your strength, tomorrow morning you have sword practice again."  
  
I winced, reality could be so disappointing. Though I embraced her to me and dozed lulled by the calm rhythm of her breathing.

* * *

After my daily session of torture, I found myself walking through corridors without a clear goal. The memory of my dream left me so confused, yet in fact had awakened something inside me. What it was? I could not say. I felt the need to tell to someone. Banshee was not my option. I was not eager to confess to her that I had dreamed of Éowyn, no matter the dream had involved another man married to her. I had not experience in the field, but I knew by pure logic that telling Banshee could be very improper...not to mention dangerous for me.  
  
"Hello, Gríma, enjoying the lovely lessons in swordsmanship?" Robin, always a thorn in my side. In fact, he pocked my ribs in a very rude fashion, making me remember the full blow I had received there when I left my guard down.  
  
"I will be more grateful if you don't do that again, Robin." I grunted, giving him a quite distinctive glare. I had learned that things with him could be not so ceremoniously. In fact, he hated diplomacy in all its ways and only used it sparely when it was absolutely necessary.  
  
"Ah, the delights of practice for battle! I can remember quite well my lessons...I hated them with a passion. For my peaceful self, war and combat are things totally distasteful, not to mention a spoil of good time and valuable lives. Why not to settle things in a better and more pleasant way? You know an adult conversation sharing a mug of ale could help to ease the most difficult differences among enemies. "  
  
For my own opinion, Robin's idea was really a silly one. I could imagine the picture: Saruman sharing a mug of ale with King Théoden and Théoden's words "See, Saruman, old friend, I must ask you to stop attacking my people and my lands with your army of Orcs. That is quite annoying, you know?". I could not muffle an incredulous snort. "Well, Robin, sometimes the "differences" are not so easy to improve. I assure you Sauron would never attend and invitation for tea. Especially if such an invitation came from the King of Gondor."  
  
"I was not talking about that kind of war. But, I would tell you, since I can remember, none of our dominions had entered in war before. Of course, it has been some conflicting words exchanged between two princesses or princes, and even some magic duels. These preparations for war and combat are unnecessary. Though this is only my humble opinion."  
  
I hadn't notice that our little chat had headed our steps to a balcony. As I looked outside, my thoughts about the dream returned to me.  
  
"Well, if it's not the most strange expression I've seen in your face. What thoughts plague your mind, Gríma?"  
  
I was surprised by these words. Clearly I had forgotten who my companion was. "Nothing" I lied miserably. For some reason lying to Robin was quite difficult.  
  
"Really? That "nothing" has to be very disturbing, because I swear I never saw you so distressed before."  
  
"I...had a really strange dream." Before I noticed I was telling my dream to him. I found it was impossible to stop once the first words left my lips. He probably used his magic on me, there was not another explanation. But, with each word, my soul felt more and more relieved. When I was finally done, I looked in wonder at Robin, feeling annoyed by his intrusion. Though, at the same time, the relief that I felt could not be more wonderful.  
  
"So, that's it? Well, you certainly are not informed about Fairy's abilities to leave their bodies behind and go on ethereal trips. It happens when a Fairy's body is ill or exhausted. For us, illness is very rare, exhaustion and pain are not. In such situations, the spirit decides to left the body for some time and go to more pleasant places, while the distress passes away. With some training you can do it at will."  
  
"Then, it was not a dream."  
  
"From your description I could tell it was not. But, in fact you were not angry because your former love is married with another one?"  
  
"She never was my love, and no, I was not angry. In fact, I was happy for her. I found out many things about myself in this "trip" as you call it." There I was, confessing my feelings to one of my judges, yet if felt good.  
  
"Which kind of things?"  
  
"Well, I felt touched, in my heart, that's it. It was like...I can't describe it with words, something so different, and good."  
  
"That is surprising...and enlightening. It shows your spirit is not so lost after all. Don't worry I won't tell a word. This is just between you and me. I know how fastidious women are when it comes to matters of past love- interests." He was grinning widely.  
  
"I shall thank you for your help...and your secrecy."  
  
"Never mind, my friend. I will do what ever it takes to disentangle this mess my sister and you are into. To my eyes, dear Gríma, it looks like your case is not so hopeless as I first..."  
  
Suddenly, a piercing howl, so loud it made all the crystal panels tremble and my ears hurt, filled the air. "What in the name of Avalon was that!" I exclaimed.  
  
Robin was pale as a ghost and trembling in fear. "That, my friend, is your dear wife's cry of war." He started running towards the place where the cry had come from.  
  
I did the same, my spirit filled suddenly with a dark presentiment. When we reached the Throne Hall we did it in time to see a scared stranger leaving it, his pale face was ashen to the point of terror, his motions were totally uneven because the tremor that possessed his body.  
  
The stranger was tall, and lean, dressed all in white. One could mistake him for an Elf. His demeanour told volumes of his status, surely he was an ambassador. But, where did he come from? He directed a foul glare at me, something I had seen before in Rohan...but never here in Avalon, in my own home. Then, he just tried to pull himself together, and headed towards the doors of the castle.  
  
I entered the Hall, and my eyes looked in fear at my wife. She was enraged, her true self showing in all its terrifying splendour, her black wings unfolded, her upper lip withdrawn in a hideous grimace as to left her long fangs visible. She was shaking too, but not in fright, she was furious, as I had never seen her before.  
  
I collected myself as much as the vision left me and went to her side. "Banshee, my love, what is troubling you so much?" My question sounded quivering, but I could not help it.  
  
She just handed me a piece of parchment.  
  
I took it reluctant and read it. What I could skim in black and white, was that Willow Goldenrod, Lord of the Sow Fields, would not enter in trade anymore with our dominion, as he considered me not deserving of my present status. He would not sell anything to us, for as long as I stayed in the throne of Shadowy Woods. I felt all the blood drain from my body, and a knot of fury forming in my guts. That arrogant bastard! I looked at Banshee, and realized her anger had not receded in the least. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Banshee's expression changed from fury to something that terrified me even more. She was grinning, her fangs showing entirely, her face the image of evilness "I already did what he forced me to do. I declared war on his dominion."  
  
I could not help my gasp of horror. Searching for advice I looked at Robin.  
  
He just shook his head and turning his back to me, walked outside the Hall.  
  
TBC 


	5. chapter five

Title: The beginning of a new life Chapter five 

**(Sequel to the redemption of the dark ones)**

Author: Warlady 

**Fandom: Tolkien**

**Rating: MA**

**Disclaimer: The Banshee is part of Celtic Mythology. The Lord of the Rings belongs to Tolkien State. Special Warnings: ****Heterosexual mild to graphic contents. If you don't like Gríma Wormtongue at all I fully recommend not reading this.**

**Beta: Mayetra**

**Cast: ****Gríma Wormtongue, The Banshee, The Fairy Folk**

**Timeline: Happily ever after is a novelty for Gríma. His new life is under a sudden menace and he has to learn to conquer his demons to stay with his beloved one.**

**Author's Note:**** This is for those who, like me, have a special crush on the hopeless ones.**

War.

Three letters that had marked the destiny of many, many nations. For me, it meant death, decay, horror… and darkness. I had known a place full of wonders, a paradise settle in the middle of the sea, away from misery, untouched by decease and corruption. Avalon was a haven, a place where nothing died or got old, where people could live happy forever… and all have changed the minute I put my feet on it.

It figures. Through all my life, joy has been denied to me, or taken away, just like a cruel joke from destiny.

I swear I did everything I could to try to make Banshee change her decision. I failed miserably, because I had miscalculated the animosity she held against her brother.

Certainly, I hated Willow with a passion, and would gladly kill him a million times, granting the most painful and slow death possible each time. But, I measured carefully my position and knew that killing the Queen's son was a luxury I could not permit to myself, so declaring war on his dominion surely surpassed my most wild nightmares.

"Banshee, you were not thinking clearly. You know that if you expose this case before your Mother she would solve it. A war is not necessary." I tried, even when her face told volumes about her firmness in the matter.

"I will not take my words away. By offending you he humiliated me as well, and all the people of this land. He asked for it, so be it." And that was final. Only then I realized how stubborn she could be.

It was the last time I had this conversation with her, because I was growing tired of her negatives.

Robin and Oona got the same answer. Over and over again they talked to her, but she dismissed their advice. After a few days they admitted their failure.

"I tell you, Gríma, you married the most obstinate Fairy in Avalon." Robin said while he climbed into the carriage that would take him and Oona to Tara, the capital of Avalon.

I was alone, because Banshee had excused herself, explaining that she was not feeling well. What kind of illness was this? She never told me. But I admitted that probably she didn't want to be present when they left, especially since they had fallen from her grace because of their attempts to make her change her resolution.

"I reckon that her claim is fair, but her ways are wrong. She does it because she loves you, Gríma, but she is going just too far." Oona said, a hint of deep sorrow on her face.

"Yes, I know, but she left me no option, I have to be at her side, in the happy times as in the bleak ones." And I was serious. She had not abandoned me, even in my darkest hour, so I planned to be with her till the end.

"Don't worry, my friend, we will take the news to Queen Mab, she will know what to do." Robin was trying to infuse optimism into my troubled soul.

I nodded, hope renewed. Perhaps Queen Mab, with her old wisdom, would find a way out from all this chaos.

With this, we shared our farewells, and I watched their carriage head towards the city gates.

War. That was an innate repulsiveness in just the sound of this word. When I had asked Gavin about the ways of Fairy battles, he explained lots of things… and left me in the darkness. So many details, so many rules. There was more protocol involved than was used for royal audiences or council.

He was so proud! The army was ready, and they had sworn loyalty to their Prince and Princess. 'They would die for your honour, my Lord." Gavin told to me, a smile on his face. What a revolting smile! He was happy about this… mess.

I moved away from the practice field, searching for some peace from the uproar that was thick in the air.

Banshee had been evading my presence, lately. Even our lovemaking was lacking. She was not cold… but distant. Often, I found her watching the sky at late hours, with a strange gleam on her eyes.

I could not sort out what was passing through her mind and soul, and after some time I admitted that she probably was regretting her decision, though she was too proud to say it aloud. So I let her be, perhaps some time to herself would allow her to think deeply and with a little of luck she should desist from her idea.

So, with no other source to enlighten me in the matter of the Fairies' ways of war, I went to the library of the castle. I had been there just two times, as enthralled I was with my new life as to neglect my customary like for books. Who would want to read when you have a lovely wife to teach you so many new ways of pleasure? But as mine looked not interested anymore in such pleasures I returned to my old routine and delight.

Books, hundreds of them, arranged neatly on shelves, what a feast for my always eager mind!

"Welcome, my Lord, do you desire some book in particular or just want to wander around?" The little pixie before me was the keeper of this space.

"Well, I need some books, but I don't know where to begin, maybe you could give me some suggestions." I handed her a piece of parchment with the subjects I wanted to read about.

"Oh, yes, I think I can give you some very interesting volumes about these themes. Wait a minute, my Lord I will bring them for you. Would you want to read them here or prefer to take them to your personal studio?"

I was not so eager to return to my chambers. Lately it was plagued with official letters and notes from all the corners of the dominion, declaring their allegiance to my wife and me. Honestly, I never saw a nation so enthusiastic about entering into a war.

So I sat down before one of the wooden tables that filled the library. There were a good quantity of fresh parchment, ink and quills on it. In short time the pixie carried some volumes and put them in front of me.

"If you need something else, my Lord, I will be behind those book shelves, just call me." The little creature said, giving me a dazzling smile.

I looked at her, she was as short as a Halfling, but her frame was not as plump. In fact, pixies were very lithe, though the curly hair of her head made me recall the Hobbits, as well her sunny disposition. "What is your name?"

"Oh, I forgot, my name is Bell, my Lord, at your service." She made a curtsey and returned to her task.

I took one of the books and proceed to read, then started to take some notes. I felt at ease, and spent most of the evening in the library.

I was in bed, measuring the data I had collected in the library. The main subject was related to knowing as much as I could about the Sow Fields. 'Know your enemy'. I thought, and was suddenly scared to notice I thought of those people as my enemies. I didn't even know them, and already felt they were a menace. I only had seen one of them, the ambassador who brought the letter to Banshee. That damned letter! I recalled what I had seen in his eyes. It was hatred; I was so used to recognizing such a thing. I lived my entire life seeing it painted all over the faces of those who surrounded me. I knew why Rohirrim hated me, even as a child, they saw in me the seed of evil, the sin of mixing their blood with Haradrim blood. The mark of 'bastard child' was on my forehead, invisible, but burning as a flame.

After reading a good deal about people from the Sow Fields, I could understand why they hated me. It was for a quite known reason, I was a Man turned into a Fairy. My bloodline was doubtful, only that was an affront to them. They stood firm in the custom of never mating with other people outside Avalon, and their linage included Elven blood. Obviously, they considered Elven heritage a remarkable honor.

But, what probably lead them, lead Willow, to despise me, was the fact that I was now the Prince of one of the domains of Avalon. This was a real outrage for them.

I felt my blood boiling with rage. Even after my best intentions and my hard struggle to keep my darkness at bay, it was surging. It felt so horrible, yet so exquisite to hear it in the beat of my heart, in the hot air that left my lungs when I exhaled. It sang in my ears with words of hate and despair. And I felt relieved, because these feelings were not uncommon, they were the ones that kept me alive so many times at Edoras. 'Crush your enemies, conquer them and then make them die at your feet. Show no mercy, because they wouldn't do it being you in their place.'

There, in my own bed, I was planning their defeat. Banshee was not at my side, because she was now working her own wrath out, riding under the moonlight through the woods. So, I had not even her warmth to anchor me to sanity. Willow will pay dearly for this; I will cut his noble head and will adorn my spear with it. How he dared to take joy away from me? How he dared to hate one that had descended to the abyss and had been reborn to rule above this powerful land? All those black thoughts cursed through my mind, and suddenly I started to laugh, a maniacal laughter that sounded not alien to me.

"But, Mother, you are not serious! You won't let them enter in war, would you?" Robin had a serious expression on his fair face. It was so rare to see him like that. He was always reckless and joyful. When he looked worried, it was for very serious reasons.

"I plan to let them enter in war, Robin, my child." Queen Mab looked impassively at her son. "They are stubborn, Banshee and Willow, and I shall not hinder their desires. If they want to go into the battlefield, I will let them."

"But Willow's decree was unfair, everybody can see that. You could stop them any minute, Mother, you are the Queen!"

She said nothing, looking at the emptiness, as if pondering his words.

"Mother, you already know what will happen, don't you? There will be bloodshed, and Willow will die for sure. You know the power of the Wolven People, they will not show mercy, they are furious."

"He wanted this, Robin, so be it." She said, and with these words she moved away.

Robin sighed deeply. He could not believe this decision. Queen Mab had always been a fair Empress, wise and cunning… He stopped in middle thought. 'Yes, she is cunning! She will do something, though I cannot see what. I only trust it works, because I don't want to see our land bathed in blood, even if it's arrogant Willow's blood.'

"I never though they would be so audacious as to declare war on me! How they dared to do so! That bastard inbreeded freak surely had something to do with all this. Oh, but I tell you, Epona, I will make them pay for this." Willow was pacing back and forth in front of me. He had been doing the same for some time now, and I was honestly bored of it.

"Willow, you got what you deserved. You provoked Banshee's ire with that stupid decree. You know that she has the right to declare war on your lands, it is written clearly in our laws. All the dominions have to work together, the needs of one of the countries has to be fulfilled with the products from another. It was unfair to deny them the wheat, corn and other things your land produces, they are offended by your defiance. And over the top, you dared to insult their Prince!"

He snorted. "A mockery of a Prince he is! He is a thief, a traitor, a conspirator!" His wrath was really an annoying thing to see.

I sighed, he had been ranting for a good hour about his "fair reasons" to act so stupidly and I was ready to kick him out of my Halls if he kept on in this fashion for a minute more. "All right, what ever you say. Now, tell me the purpose of your visit to my land, Willow, or let me be, I have more important matters to attend to than just stay here and watch your ridiculous display of anger."

He stopped his motions at last. "What makes you think my visit has a specific purpose? Can't I pay a visit to one of my relatives just for the pleasure of doing it?"

"Out with it, Willow, I know you have an objective here, you always have one."

"Well, I was just asking myself if you will join to me in my cause. See, if you deny to enter into trades with the Shadowy Woods, possibly…"

I saw this coming, but never thought he would have the guts to put his intentions into words. I glared at him, my answer was obvious. "Of course I will not join your cause, Willow. I will not sink my people along with yours. You brought this onto you by yourself, now face it!"

"But…"

"Enough! And out of my Halls, now, before I decide to physically kick you out!"

"You dare to throw me out of your presence like I was a mere tramp?" He was furious.

"Yes, I dare! And I warn you, if you menace the stability of my land by denying food to my people, you will have another declaration of war on your head. I truly doubt there are enough warriors on your land to face my cavalry and the army of Shadowy Woods at the same time."

He walked out my Halls silently. It was obvious he had understood the message very well.

I was starting to understand Banshee. Willow always had been a pain in the arse, but he was just improving this ability of his of be really annoying. He was stubborn as a mule, and by his thickness of head his people will suffer. Did he really intend to face Banshee's army? I really wished he would reconsider this, because I knew very well his archers could not compare to the fierce Wolven People. Some of the latter had accompanied me to Middle Earth in the battle before the Black Gates; they passed unnoticed covered under human disguises. I know what they were capable of. They were skilful and cold, and unmerciful beyond words. I really pitied Willow's people.

The city was boiling with activity. The forges were working over time; the blacksmiths were making new armours, swords and spears. The stables were full of the finest horses, and the stable boys were occupied brushing them, polishing the saddles. On the practice fields, the soldiers were training day and night.

The air was thick with war's imminent beginning… and I was excited with this new feeling. I was a Prince, a powerful Prince, and my people were ready to sacrifice themselves for me, for my honour. The sensation of dominance was intoxicating. Never before had I felt such an extent of authority. My former position, as Théoden's counsellor, was a poor excuse compared to this degree of power.

I was on my favourite vantage point, up in the highest tower, looking at the streets swarming with the recruits that were eager to enter the ranks of the army.

"They love you, Gríma, as much as I do." Banshee's voice brought me back from my reverie.

I turned around to look at her. My beloved, my life, my Banshee. She stood fully armoured before my eyes. The burnished red metal of her armour outlined her obvious feminine form, yet still looked menacing. Never a shield maiden would ever compare to this beautiful warrior. Strength emanated from her form, as a dark aura surrounding the delicate frame, an aura that told clearly her ferocious disposition.

"You look regal, my love." I bowed at her.

"Thank you, my child. But I missed you at the forges. The blacksmith is waiting for you; your armour is almost ready. I saw it, it is a great craft, and as you asked, it's entirely black." She was smug, her voice, her face, her body language gave out that much.

"Excellent, I will go there right now." As I was exiting the tower her voice reached me.

"Gríma. You don't try to convince me anymore about stopping this war. In fact, you look even aflame with this battle. I am just curious, Why?"

I froze on the spot. With a single question she made my logical bases shake. I was not ready for this, because I knew the answer would not be of her liking. Yes, my rotten core was now in control of my will, all that I had fought for, acceptance, honour and love, all had crumbled under the ever lurking shadows that plagued my inner self. That was my reasons for entering into war, selfish, despicable reasons, indeed.

I turned my back to her, because I knew my face would betray my words. "I just understand that your claim is fair". With this last sentence I left. Guilt was nagging my soul, but it did it just for a little time, until its voice was drowned by the sea of shadows that were now engulfing me.

A bright and lovely morning received the two armies on the battlefield. Outside the walls of the city of the Wolven People. That was the law, since the offended ones had the advantage of choosing the place.

Face to face, the two groups stood just some space separating them.

The sun shined, bringing out sinister gleams from the weaponry of the army of Shadowy Woods. Spears and shields were adorned with black and red, and they sparkled crimson as the blood that would be shed from their enemies. Black and red were their armours and clothes, and the big pennants, flowing with the wind.

Willow's army was almost outnumbered twice by their antagonists, but their ranks looked resolved, white and gold for their clothes and weapons. The banners showed a crown of golden spikes on a white field.

Willow, himself, was at the front of his soldiers, regal as an Elven prince from the old times, his own armour a fine treat of gold and silver.

In total contrast, Banshee and Gríma stayed on top of their black mounts, dark and crimson, crowned helmets, pale faces and a menacing stance.

"So, this is what you want, brother? I will grant your wish, but as our law clearly states, I give you another chance to regret your decision. Take away your words and decree, and apologise before my people and my consort, and I will retreat." Banshee called out, from her place, her voice calm but filled with resolution.

"I will never do such a thing. My reasons are valid, and my people are with me in this decision, so, I stand in my position." Willow replied.

"So be it." Banshee said aloud, and the horns and trumpets called for battle. An uproar lifted into the air, the sound of Wolven people crying for war, shields hit by swords in defiance, the hooves of horses stomping the ground hard in anxiety.

But they didn't advanced, because, coming from the east, as the sun, and even brighter then it, came three lonely riders. The little company marched in between the two armies, and everybody could see the head of this committee was none other than Queen Mab herself.

She too was dressed for war, a breastplate of the purest white silver covering her snow-white gown. The gem on her forehead gleamed like a star. Sword and shield and everything else sparkled, and she was like a vision taken from a dream.

All the Fairies bowed deeply before the Empress of Avalon.

"Willow, my son, Banshee, my daughter. I came here as the old law state, to see that this battle is fair and honourable. Though, there are some things to be settled before you can proceed. I ask for the right to talk to the Princes of both lands. Gríma,  
Willow, come forward."

The two Princes did as they were told.

"I will accompany my husband as well, mother." Banshee made her horse move forward.

"No, my dear daughter, this is a matter that is only of your husband's concern, his and Willow's. My guardians should stay here, and watch that this temporary truce is respected by both sides, until I return." With these words, she reached one hand to Willow and the other to Gríma, and they disappeared in a shaft of blinding light.

Banshee gritted her teeth but stood in her spot. Because she knew that when Mab had spoken, her words were law to be obeyed.

TBC

Author's note: Are you still with me? Good!

My gratitude for my reviewers, thank you for your patience. A new instalment very soon, I promise.


End file.
